


A Taste of Your Lips

by ArcticLucie



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Malex Week 2020, Song fic, teen!malex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie
Summary: Alex serenades Michael under the stars.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	A Taste of Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> For Malex week day 6: Music  
> Song: _Toxic_ but like the [Hozier cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29Pyaw4hg1c) and lyrics changed to "Cosmic"  
> This started as a crack idea in my head, but it morphed into different first kiss feels

They’re laying in the bed of his truck, under the stars, his hand yearning to reach out and grab the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen, to lay claim to him, but Michael resists. They’re dancing around it, and they have been for a while. He’s not sure why. Maybe they’re scared. But it doesn’t matter. Nothing ever does when he’s with Alex. So, he closes his eyes and lets Alex’s voice settle under his skin, the acoustic melody a balm for his weary soul.

_ Baby, can’t you see I’m calling? _

_ A guy like you should wear a warning _

_ It’s dangerous, I’m falling _

He smiles, knows he’s being serenaded with a Britney song, and he can’t stop the rush of adrenaline zipping through his veins, lightning in a bottle. He shouldn’t feel this way, not because Alex is a boy, but because he’s human. And Michael is so decidedly not.

_ With a taste of your lips, I’m on a ride _

_ You’re cosmic, I’m slippin’ under _

_ With a taste of a poison paradise _

_ I’m addicted to you _

_ Don’t you know that you’re cosmic? _

He chokes on a stuttered breath at the change of lyrics, his heart beating out of his chest. He is cosmic; he knows he is, but so is Alex. Alex is the black hole he can’t escape. He’s the nebula breathing new life into him with every shared smile. He’s the brightest star Michael has ever seen, and he doesn’t care if he’ll burn up on contact just so long as he can get close enough to touch him.

Alex shifts beside him, and he opens his eyes, the stars in the sky eclipsed by the delicate smile on Alex’s lips as he hovers above him, too close yet so fucking far. And he knows what’s coming. He can  _ feel _ it.

_ Intoxicate me now with your lovin’ now _

_ I think I’m ready now  _

“I think I’m ready now.”

The last line isn’t sung, it’s spoken. 

It’s not a lyric, it’s a statement of intent.

He licks his lips in reply as he reaches up to bury his fingers in Alex’s hair, to bring him down, to drag him under. And they kiss, the faintest caress of pedal soft lips to his, but he swears he can fly because of it. It’s a crash landing. It’s two galaxies colliding. It’s the goddamn Big Bang all over again.

Epic. 

_ Cosmic. _

And he doesn’t want to run away anymore, not without this. Not without Alex.

Alex pulls back, his lips glistening in the moonlight, and Michael can’t even begin to catalogue all the feelings that take flight within him. “Was that okay?” Alex asks, like he hadn’t just righted all the wrongs the universe had ever thrown Michael’s way, like that kiss hadn’t melted all the icy layers caging in his heart.

He nods and draws Alex back into him, the world falling away around them. They don’t belong here anyway. They belong among the stars, because their love, it’s cosmic.


End file.
